


Supernatural: Apple Pie

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Series: Supernatural: Apples [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Kid!Castiel, kid!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-year-old Dean sits next to five-year-old Castiel and shares his lunch at recess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and various other people/studios. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

He was suddenly just _there_ , sitting on the grass beside Castiel, his short legs straightened before him. Castiel blinked and tilted his head, unsure why the other boy was with him. Nobody ever sat with him at recess.

The boy- who had green eyes and freckles, Castiel noted- was opening a brown paper bag.

'What are you doing?' Castiel asked.

'I'm sittin',' the boy replied and turned to look at him. 'Why? What's it look like I'm doin'?'

'Sitting with me,' Castiel said.

'Yup,' the boy nodded.

Castiel frowned. 'Why?' he asked.

''Cause you looked lonely,' the boy replied. 'You always sit over here by yourself and nobody comes and plays with you. You're like my little brother, Sammy. He's always alone, 'cause I'm here at school. He's only little, but, and Mom said I can't play with him yet.'

'My brothers are older than me,' Castiel commented.

'I'm the biggest,' the boy said, rather proudly, and puffed out his chest. He finally pulled out whatever he was looking for in his little brown bag, and grinned brightly as he showed Castiel a small plastic container.

Castiel tilted his head as he tried to get a better look. 'What's that?' he finally asked, curious.

'S'apple pie,' the boy said.

'What's apple pie?'

The boy's eyes widened and he turned to look at Castiel. 'You don't know what _pie_ is?' When Castiel shook his head, the boy sighed in disbelief. 'Right,' he grunted and dug around before pulling out a fork. 'Wanna share?'

'Why would you share with me?' Castiel asked. Nobody ever shared with him.

''Cause you dunno what apple pie is and it's _delicious_ ,' the boy announced, looking at Castiel with a very serious expression. 'And 'cause we're friends,' he added, almost as an after thought.

Castiel jolted slightly and his blue eyes widened. 'We're... friends?' he asked. The boy nodded. 'I've never had a friend,' Castiel murmured.

'Well I'll be your friend,' the boy grinned. 'We'll be bestest friends and play Angels & Demons and Hide & Seek and I'll show you the picture I drawed of Sammy and Mom and Dad.'

Castiel blinked slowly as the boy popped the lid of the container and dug his fork in. He had no idea what Angels & Demons was, but he'd played Hide & Seek with Gabriel before his brother got too old for childish games.

'Try some?' the boy said and held his fork out.

Castiel obediently opened his mouth, like he did when Michael was trying to make him to eat his vegetables, and the boy made aeroplane noises as he slid the fork and piece of pie into Castiel's mouth. Castiel chewed thoughtfully, head tilted as he rolled the taste along his tongue.

'Well?' the boy demanded.

'It's...'

'Delicious?'

Castiel smiled as he swallowed. 'Delicious,' he echoed with a nod.

The boy's grin got bigger, if that were possible, and his green eyes were alight with pleasure.

'I'm Castiel,' Castiel said. Because Michael had told him that if he made friends, he should be polite and give his name, even though Castiel didn't like his name. The other children said it was weird; just like him.

'Cassie... Cassiel...' the boy tried, and failed, to get his name right before pouting. 'I'm gonna call you Cas,' he said, rather finally, and Castiel smiled. 'I'm Dean,' he offered and Castiel's smile widened.

'It's nice to meet you, Dean.'

Dean smiled back.

  
  


~The End~

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** It was Tumblr again! Curse Tumblr for inspiring my manic muse!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
